When the Parent Arrives
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: Luella finally comes to demand weddings... Ehehehe... TTwTT"


Mai's lying with her head in Naru's lap, allowing him to scratch behind her ears as she slept, the day peaceful...

...Until the door crashed open, causing Mai to almost fall off the sofa in surprise as Naru had dropped his book, pulling her close as his tail fluffed and teeth bared.

"YOO-HOO!" Luella grins, "I'm here to arrange _weddings_!"

Mai was being bundled into Gene's office as said twin was being shoved into the main office in seconds, Naru closing both the door, a click resounding a moment later.

"O-oh... Mum!" Gene smiles sheepishly, "Wh-what're you doing here!"

"I may or may not have recieved and obtained a few cute photos and all three of my cute boys now have parteners!" Luella smiles, "Such as the fact you, my cute little Gene, have this good man over here..."

She pulls out a picture, showing that one time Gene had managed to get alone time with Yasu since Naru and Mai had started pairing up to "watch over" them...

...Apparently, this time was no exception - the pair were watching from through the outside window, Mai's tail blurred as Naru's ears are cocked in curiosity, both watching with only their noses above the sill of the wondow...

"And this _is_ that cute girl, Mai, right? With Oliver!" Luella smiles.

"I-I..." Gene's smile becomes fixed as his tail fluffs up slightly, one ear flapping a little as he tries to figure out how to reply.

"There's a picture?" Yasu asks, standing as he wags his tail, moving forwards as his ears are also expressing his curiosity, smiling, "Wah! Theyre so cute!"

"I know, right!" Luella grins.

"Hmm... You mean you heard about Gene and I? As well as Lin and John? Naru an Mai are kind of obvious from the get-go, but..." Yasu tilts his head with a half-shrug, smiling, "By the way, Mai and Naru, as well as Gene and I, are both a year too young, plus they haven't seemed to work it out yet, even if Naru does keep on ensuring that her collar has all his names on... Though Lin and John... John is kind of a Priest... Plus, gay marriage isn't legal in Japan, yet, despite all the stuff there to protect us... Though it's legal for us to go elsewhere, like America, Canada and Europe."

Luella huffs.

"Of course, all weddings can take ages to plan! Even a year!"

"Mum..." Gene squeaks, turning red, "We've only been dating for a year! I don't think-"

Luella turns towards him.

"Ge~ne, would you be so kind as to get your brother and possible future-sister in law~?"

Gene's eyes widen as he moves to try the door.

He frowns, before knocking.

Naru cracks it open, eyes narrowing, though Gene quickly uses his foot to stop the door from being closed again, wrinkling his nose at the pain, before the pair finally leave the room.

"Lu-Lu-san?" Mai asks, surprised.

Luella gives a pleased squeal at Mai's innocent look, engulfing her in a hug, Mai surprised for a moment, before smiling as she enjoys the energetic treatment, despite her confusion.

Naru gets annoyed after five seconds and just pulls Mai back into his lap.

"Mine," he states, annoyed.

Luella hums, as she falls into conversation with Gene and Yasu, sitting by the more animal-like couple to gently stroke Naru and scratch behind Mai's ear, the pair nestling on either side of her, pacified.

John arrives some time later, surprised, as Mai runs to greet him...

* * *

Naru and Gene couldn't find Mai; Luella had said she wanted to talk to her, before pulling Mai away with a gentle hand. Naru got grumpy, but Gene snuggling up to him calmed him down as Naru muttered about litter-mates and Mai being his, until about an hour later when, equally bored, the twins decide to hunt the women down, Gene calling Yasu, only to find out he's busy...

...They found the reason why about twenty minutes later, when Naru picked up Mai's scent at the wedding boutique, Gene rushing in to the shop with surprise.

Mai is in one of the dressing rooms, tail low as she's standing clad in a long, sparking wedding gown, Luella humming as Yasu is aiding her efforts, Mai clutching his arm as she's trying to walk in three-inch stilettos, one of the triangular straps on her shoulders looking ready to flop over to one side.

"Naru!" she beams, seeing him, as she runs over, frills, petticoats and all, falling into his arms with a laugh.

Naru almost drops her, though he's a bit distracted by the fact she's _in a wedding dress_ that _fits_ and _skin_?! (And theeere went the left strap, exposing one shoulder...(

He promptly nuzzles up, purring, as his own tail swishes up high in content.

"It's a nice dress, right?! Luella said I could have it!" Mai beams, tail relaxing into a gentle swishing as she grins up at him.

...

"Mine, Mama, pay," Naru states, picking her up as Mai squeaks, Gene realising somehing.

"Mai... You _do_ know what a wedding is?"

"Umm... Something other girls like that mean a mate and nice dresses and food?" she frowns.

Luella "aww"s as Yasu chuckles, Mai looking curiously at them as Naru smirks and Gene blinks.

"Mai..." he starts, before Naru's covered his mouth with his tail, Gene sighing.

"Fine!" he states, annoyed, "But I'm not explaining it all to John!"

"Hmm?!" Mai perks up at that, the name of her current, main owner attracting her attention as she turns large, innocent, cherry-brown orbs on him.

Gene freezes for a moment.

"A wedding is a way of showing a pair are forever mates, what you are wearing is the female part of that."

Mai blinks, before looking curiously at Naru.

"...Mine," he states at last.

Mai turns red, a whine escaping as she buries her face in Naru's shoulder...

Before looking up.

"What about Master and Lin?" she asks.

Yasu starts to laugh as Luella grins, realising something as Naru's smirk becomes a grin and Gene turns red.

"Th-they'd wear s-suits..." he squeaks, covering his face to try and hide his embarrassment.

"...But John would look nice in frill..." Mai hums, Naru finally putting her down.

"I think we should go home, now!" Gene sighs, exasperated.

They do, though the dress gets boxed with the shoes on top, Mai looking happily at it as they leave, arriving back to find John and Lin snuggled up on the couch, John asleep as blonde feathers poke out from the collarless shirt he's wearing, Lin's arms and tailed wrapped around him as his face is buried in John's hair, also asleep.

Luella whips out her camera, a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Maybe John would look cute in a dress..." she hums.

* * *

Two days later finds Lin dropping his bag in surprise at the sight of John in his own version of a wedding dress, Mai happily tying the bow as Luella's rambling on about grandkids and he and Lin setting an example as Lin's blush reaches the yellow canary feathers on his neck, shoulders and upper chest, shown fully with the strapless, layered dress.

"W-Welcome home..." John blushes, as Luella grins over at Lin, who just makes a small mewling noise in the back of his throat.

"Luella..." he growls, covering his eyes as a blush decorates his cheeks.

"Masters should set an example!" she beams, as John blushes, Gene putting his face in his hands, before running away at the sight of the cocktail dress Luella was holding out towards him...

(Two weeks later and John and Lin are agreeing to Luella's demands as they arrange for Mai's passport and pack for a trip to Queensland, Australia; then London, England...)


End file.
